


Too Late

by Scottie



Series: The Dictator from Piltover [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, The Dictator From Piltover, prologue of a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie/pseuds/Scottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simple.<br/>It was quick.<br/>And then it was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know some of you have been waiting for a continuation of the Perfect Strangers fic. I plan to actually rewrite that one since I haven't been able to write anything that I really liked for it. But, anyway this short drabble is essentially its spiritual successor and it's a prologue for a prologue of a much larger and longer fic that I'm writing. I've been developing this fic for a long time and I've finally found the heart and inspiration to write the first few chapters. 
> 
> You guys are in for a ride. A very, very bumpy ride. This will be the first death of many.

Jayce had once said something clever to Viktor. Something that took the man by surprise one evening. They had been debating again as any good set of rivals did. Compete until they wore themselves down to the sole and their feet were standing in cold water. What bewildered him was that fact that Jayce did not agree with his evolution, always chided it like a parent would a child, yet he did not try to stop it nor did he say it was bad. He had curiously said that it was ‘needed’.

“You know Viktor,” Jayce had said, setting his hands in his lap and running fingers over the lines as if by doing so he could somehow understand the world. Viktor remembered just how Jayce looked then. The light in his little workshop was dim. It was always dim and Viktor had long ago grown fond of that aspect when he came on his rainy day visits. Jayce’s blue eyes were dark, scarcely noticeable as any shade of blue except for black. His lips were thin on the top, but his lower lip sat with a slight pink plumpness that sometimes drew his attention when Jayce spoke.

“Anticipating the end has always been the world’s favorite and oldest pastime. You’ve already heard that history repeats itself and it does. It really does. There will always be wars and there will always be those who oppose and those who preserve. Who’s the good and who’s the bad doesn’t really matter much. They’re both needed by one as much as the other ergo you and me.”

This left Viktor without much words. He wanted to feel angry, or at least he should have felt angry. He couldn’t help but think of how his words had some truth to them, but he never did like to think they were puppets to some great scheme or pattern. Yet here they were and Jayce had been the one to say out loud how silly and necessary it was.

These were moments where he found himself consciously liking and hating Jayce at the same time. He both hated and loved the way he laughed and the knowing smile as if he had plans that were just unfolding. Jayce was surely fond of him too, but it was unspoken. There was an invisible rule between them. Neither could break it and neither of them wanted to yet sometimes when he saw the way the sunset’s rays hit Jayce’s hair and how the wind swept it into a great mess he couldn’t help but think maybe he should.

Jayce was always the one to pull him back. They were at the train station. The last train was headed toward Zaun. 

“Don’t forget your goal, Viktor,” he teased. “Don’t fall for a lame hero like me.” I know, Viktor wanted to say. I know, he thought when Jayce turned to leave.

He knew then he really knew. Viktor reached out.

“Jayce,” he said. Jayce turned curiously, tilting his head in the way that mimicked a dog and was always somehow endearing. Viktor reached for him. “I-”

Then there was nothing.

The explosion caught both of them, so large that it knocked them clean off their feet and Viktor hadn’t a chance to even think before everything went black and a strange peace filled him and he was no longer in pain.

And there was no Jayce. 


End file.
